bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Worldwalker Ilm
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 820417 |no = 8259 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 44 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 160 |animation_idle = 53 |animation_move = 37 |movespeed_attack = 0.0015 |movespeed_skill = 0.0015 |speedtype_attack = 5 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 35, 39, 43, 51, 55, 59, 66, 69, 73, 80, 83, 86, 94, 97, 101, 104 |normal_distribute = 4, 5, 4, 4, 5, 4, 5, 6, 5, 5, 6, 5, 15, 12, 9, 6 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 35, 39, 43, 51, 55, 59, 66, 69, 73, 80, 83, 86, 90, 94, 97, 101, 104, 107 |bb_distribute = 4, 5, 4, 4, 5, 4, 5, 6, 4, 5, 6, 4, 4, 12, 10, 8, 6, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 32, 35, 39, 43, 51, 55, 59, 66, 69, 73, 80, 83, 86, 90, 94, 97, 101, 104, 107, 110 |sbb_distribute = 2, 4, 5, 4, 4, 5, 4, 4, 6, 4, 4, 6, 4, 2, 12, 10, 8, 6, 4, 2 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 32, 35, 39, 43, 47, 51, 55, 59, 62, 66, 69, 73, 77, 80, 83, 86, 90, 94, 97, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113 |ubb_distribute = 1, 4, 5, 4, 1, 4, 5, 4, 1, 4, 5, 4, 1, 4, 5, 4, 1, 12, 10, 8, 6, 4, 2, 1 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Born from the curiosity of an elemental void made manifest, Ilm traversed many worlds with a freedom few can comprehend. Armed with superhuman intellect far beyond the reach of the brightest mages, it is capable of learning many things at an incredible rate. Yet one matter eluded its understanding: the consequences of human emotion. And so it flitted from world to world, departing as soon as its thirst for knowledge was quenched with nary a care for the chaos it left behind. Many tried to trap it in their own schemes, but failed. Their bindings were loathsome things: chains forced with half-meant oaths and tear-soaked promises that it was eager to see broken. And break them it did, snapping them with the simplest of ease. It gave them their darkest desires, untempered by the wisdom of experience. Their screams of agony and joy made no difference to it, for what was momentary emotion to one of the deathless? Yet in its travels, suddenly it found itself branded with the Fuinsignum at its core one day. Curious at this unexpected turn of events, the Worldwalker followed the indelible mark on its essence through time and space into the island of Fuindor, where it hoped to slake its questions with answers wrung from the land's bones... |summon = Eternity calls, and I must answer. Thus, I have arrived here. To you. |fusion = This... This is of some interest. Their transient hearts are, however, useless to me. |evolution = | hp_base = 5144 |atk_base = 1978 |def_base = 1994 |rec_base = 1471 | hp_lord = 7349 |atk_lord = 2826 |def_lord = 2849 |rec_lord = 2102 | hp_anima = 8241 |rec_anima = 1864 |atk_breaker = 3064 |def_breaker = 2611 |def_guardian = 3087 |rec_guardian = 1983 |def_oracle = 2730 |rec_oracle = 2459 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 16 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Path Between Worlds |lsdescription = 50% boost to Def, max HP, slightly boosts Atk, Def relative to remaining HP & damage taken may restore HP |lsnote = 0.3% boost per 1% HP remaining & 25% chance to heal 15-20% damage |bb = Coincidence Severed |bbdescription = 18 combo Water, Dark attack on all foes, 50% damage reduction for 1 turn & probable slight HP absorption when attacking for 3 turns |bbnote = 50% chance to drain 3-5% damage |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 18 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 18 |bbmultiplier = 350 |sbb = Opportunity Manipulation |sbbdescription = 20 combo powerful Water attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 50% damage reduction for 1 turn, adds additional powerful attack at turn's end for 3 turns & boosts max HP |sbbnote = 300% + 600% x HP / base max HP, 400% DoT multiplier & 10% HP |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 300 |sbb_hpscale = true |ubb = Fate Rewritten |ubbdescription = 24 combo massive Water attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), activates Water barrier, fully restores HP for 3 turns & greatly boosts max HP |ubbnote = 1000% + 2000% x HP / base max HP, activates 20,000 HP barrier & 25% HP |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 24 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 24 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |ubb_hpscale = true |es = Ouroburos Unchained |esitem = |esdescription = Boosts own Atk, Def relative to how low remaining HP is |esnote = 0.5% boost per 1% HP lost |evofrom = |evointo = 820418 |evomats1 = Water Mecha God |evomats2 = Water Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Miracle Totem |evomats5 = Water Bulb |evomats6 = Dark Totem |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evomats8 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Divine Summon *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |notes = |addcat = World of Galardhon |addcatname = Ilm1 }}